


Theoden's Goodbye

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last moments of King Theoden on the battlefield</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theoden's Goodbye

The one person he had never wanted to see on a battlefield was now the one person who stood between him and the Nazgul. He heard her voice -- that distinct voice -- threatening the Witch King and for a moment he thought he was imagining things. But no, there was no mistaking that voice. The voice dear to him. The voice of the next ruler of Rohan -- or so he had hoped. The voice of his niece.

_Eowyn._

What was she doing here? The battlefield was no place for her. He was more than a king, he was her Uncle. It was his job to protect her and keep her safe. He had to get her away from here. He tried to move, but he could tell that he would probably never move much again. There was something wrong with his body that prevented him from moving anything but his hand. Whether it had been the impact with the ground when the Nazgul threw him and his horse, or the weight of his horse crushing him, he did not know.

King Theoden was not long for this world and he feared that he would live only long enough to hear the destruction of his niece.

It seemed that the sounds of her battle went on for an eternity, but then he heard her voice ring out.

"I am no man."

He wasn't sure how she had accomplished it, but from the sounds he was hearing, Eowyn had killed the Witch King.

He smiled when her face came into view, saw her eyes fill with sadness when he told her he was dying.

"I'm going to save you."

"You already have," he whispered.

Over her shoulder, Theoden could see forms coming into focus: his father... his grandfather... his son. Theodred was smiling sadly, ready to welcome his father to the halls of their ancestors.

She had saved him. No longer was he worried about his shame for having become the weak husk that Saruman's spell had turned him into. He had ridden triumphantly into battle for his honor and for the world of men. He had fallen in battle... but his body had not been violated. Eowyn had seen to that.

The last thing he saw were the tear-filled eyes of his niece on the field of Pellenor as he reached for his son's hand.


End file.
